The present invention relates to sunglasses, and more particularly to sunglasses with an adjustable nose piece.
Sunglasses should be attractive as well as protective of the eyes. Additionally, sunglasses should fit the wearer appropriately and comfortably. Since the wearer's nose is commonly used to support sunglasses, often for hours at a time, components contacting the nose merit special consideration. In particular, commercially distributed sunglasses must contend with the variety of preferences and nose shapes of potential consumers.
To accommodate a broader spectrum of potential wearers, sunglasses have been provided with adjustable nose pieces. However, the mechanisms employed have been conspicuous or have otherwise detracted from the aesthetics of the sunglasses. Furthermore, the mechanisms have been cumbersome, costly and often not particularly comfortable. These problems are compounded where it is desired that sunglasses be collapsible.
It is known to connect a nose pad to a rim or other frame section of sunglasses by a wire which is capable of inelastic deformation. However, these wires are often unsightly and vulnerable to breakage, especially after repeated adjustments.
What is needed is a stylish adjustable nose piece and incorporating sunglasses. Additionally, such a nose piece adapted for collapsible sunglasses is sought.